criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Murder Behind Bars
Murder Behind Bars is the eleventh and last fanmade case in the Countryside district in PetersCorporal's fangame. Characters Introduced *Octavius Keys (Prision guard) *Zachariah Loas (Townville Mayor) Case Background The victim was Rico Marchi, a prisoner who was found dead in his cell with striped marks in his face. His killer pushed him against the bars of the prison cell to kill him. The killer was Steve Zasts. When he was paradoxically arrested in Townville Prison, he said he only wanted freedom and loneliness. Killing Rico would guarantee him being alone, and acting crazy during the investigation would make the Judge think he was crazy, and therefore he couldn't be punished for his crimes. He said that he did hate Rico, because he hated him for killing Cecilia. However, Steve said that he'd killed Facondo, so it wasn't a reason to be angry at him. This proved that all the time that he'd been saying illogical things to the player and Evan, he was just faking it so that everyone thought he was really crazy. In reality, Steve was crazy but he'd started saying many things that didn't make sense to seem even more insane. At the trial, Judge Gonzalez said she couldn't let Zasts free as he had comitted two murders. He also mentioned that if he got shared confinement, he would be able to commit a third murder. Thereby he was sentenced to life imprisonment in a psychiatric institution in solitary confinement. After the trial, the Chief and the Townville mayor said that the Countryside was small for two great officers. This meant that they were getting promoted to the Commercial Area district. Stats Victim *'Rico Marchi ' (His head was smashed against jail bars until he died) Murder Weapon *'Jail bars' Killer *'Steve Zasts ' Suspects Octavius Keys (Police officer) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect is celiac Suspect's appearance: - Steve Zasts (Prisoner) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect eats cornmeal - The suspect is celiac Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Jim De (Psychologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect eats cornmeal Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Troy Lancer (Prisoner) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect eats cornmeal - The suspect is celiac Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Robert Jamin (Prison's cook) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills - The suspect eats cornmeal Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer weighs between 200 and 210 pounds *The killer wears orange clothes *The killer has gardening skills *The killer eats cornmeal *The killer is celiac Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: The crazy, the dead and the cop *Investigate Prison cell (Clues: Victim's body, Sock) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Sock (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (2:00:00) *Investigate Jail yard (Clues: Pile of earth) *Interrogate Troy Lancer about the soil *Analyze Earth (6:00:00) *Ask Octavius Keys about the murder *See what Steve Zasts has to say *Ask Octavius about Steve's shrink *Ask Jim De about Steve's madness *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: Prison stories *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Knife, Note) *Examine Knife (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:05:00) *Talk to Robert Jamin about his job in prison *Talk to Troy Lancer *Investigate Planting spots (Clues: Shovel) *Examine Shovel (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Steve Zasts's hair) *Examine Note (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Octavius Keys's fingerprints) *Confront Octavius about threatening the victim *Have a chat with Jim *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: The final meeting *Investigate Dining room (Clues: Note) *Ask Robert about the note *Ask Octavius about the note *See what Steve wants *Investigate Cell beds (Clues: Blood) *Analyze Blood (6:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Seeds and jewelry *See how Octavius is coping *Investigate Cell beds (Clues: Clothes) *Examine Clothes (Result: Rusty chain necklace) *Examine Rusty chain necklace (Result: Chain necklace) *Give the necklace to Octavius (Reward: Police shirt, Police cap) *Check up on Troy Lancer *Investigate Planting spots (Clues: Withered flower, Watering can) *Examine Watering can (Result: Liquid substance) *Analyze Liquid substance (3:00:00) *Warn Troy about the toxic water (Reward: 100 XP) *Get a meal from Jamin *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Book of recipes) *Give the book to Robert *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Sesame seeds, Cheese, Ground beef) *Examine Cheese (Result: Expiration date) *Lecture Robert Jamin for using expired ingredients (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *This case didn't feature any "Restore" minigames in the forensic kit. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°20'35.85"S 64°10'40.09"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville